Power Rangers SPD: Shining & Omega
by Shining Ranger
Summary: Robin is your average everyday girl until she helps an ill stranger and is rewarded with a strange device. What happens when her world becomes endangered by aliens and monsters seeking destruction? Robin must rise up to the challenge with her new found friend and protect her home from these creatures. Follow Robin as she joins SPD to help save the world. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Mum! Zachary keeps kicking my seat!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm hitting it!"

"Stop it you two!"

Same as ever, we go on a car trip and none of them can keep their mouths shut for five minutes. I didn't understand why they found it so difficult, I was pretty much silent for the whole journey, just trying to drown out the noise with my music but even that couldn't put up a strong enough wall to protect me from their chattering. I sighed and turned over to face the window before closing my eyes and trying to picture myself somewhere else. I slowly opened my eyes once more unable to concentrate and pull something from my pocket which brought my thoughts back to the other day…

* * *

"_Phew, finally a week off!"_

"_Year ten is a lot more difficult than year nine"_

_My friend Niamh and her friend Olivia had persuaded me to come shopping with them to let off some steam. We were in the middle of October so it hadn't been too long since school had started again but I still felt happy that we had a week off. I had been enjoying my studies since dropping most of them and being left with ones that were both useful and enjoyable._

"_What do you think Robin?" Niamh asked me._

_I came back to my senses at this question and looked over to her._

"_Hmm…well I think year ten is more fun since it lessons we like"_

"_But we still have boring stuff like Maths and English" Olivia retaliated._

"_Well Maths is necessary and I like English so…"_

"_Yea well you would…"_

_Like I said, Olivia was Niamh's friend not mine. I tried to get along with her but I always felt rather outcast. I swear Olivia thinks I'm just a big nerd but I'm really not. I just enjoy certain subjects more than other like any other person. Olivia just seems to dislike a lot of the subjects I like._

_We continued walking along when we came along a figure wearing a long black cloak, covering his face. He was sitting agenised a wall coughing and wheezing. He sounded pretty sick but nobody seemed to be paying any attention to him. I looked around the shops until one caught my eye._

"_Mind if we go into here?" I said pointing to the shop._

"_A pound shop? Sure, I could do with a drink" Niamh replied smiling._

_We walked in and I grabbed a bottle of water and a ham sandwich._

"_Ham?" Niamh said quizzically. She knew I was very fussy with my ham and rarely ate it._

_I nodded quietly before quickly paying and heading out with them following behind me. I slowly walked over to the clocked figure and kneeled down to face him._

"_Here" I said holding out the sandwich and water._

"_You're giving this to me?" Said a deep voice, clearly owned by a man._

"_You don't sound very well. You need to keep your strength up to get better"_

_He looked at me for a moment still hiding his face before quietly accepting the food and drink. "Thank you" He said pulling something out of his pocket "Please take this, as a token of my gratitude"_

_He held out some kind of strange mobile phone about the size of my hand. It was black and white with two red parts on the side which looked as if to light up and a small grey button on the top._

"_What is it?" I said taking it in my hand._

"_A special device that is designed especially for you. Use it in your time of need" _

"_My time of need?"_

"_You will know when the time comes"_

_I stared at him for a moment before standing up and nodding slightly "Thank you, and I hope you feel better soon" I said before walking back over to Olivia and Niamh_

"_Why did you go over to that weirdo?" Olivia said confused._

"_He wasn't a weirdo…He just seemed ill so I wanted to help…" I said hiding the devise he gave me behind my back._

"_Whatever, let's go" She said walking off and me and Niamh following close behind_

* * *

That was three days ago and I still hadn't opened it. I'm a big believer in these sci-fi kind of things and didn't want anything bad to happen if I opened it at the wrong time. I put it back in my pocket and closed my eyes once more. Not too soon after the car began to spit out of control forcing my eyes to shoot open and grab onto my chair. I pulled my earphones out to find that everyone was screaming and my dad frantically trying to gain control of the car. We soon managed to stop on the side of a large open field not too far off the road. We quickly got out of the car and saw that we weren't the only ones who had lost control and crashed, there was at least twenty other cars that had also come off the road.

"What happened?" I said looking at my dad.

"I don't know, all the cars ahead started going crazy and we got hit by one and ended up like this!" He said looking confused.

"Is everyone ok?!" My mum said checking on the younger ones.

We then heard screams coming from the other direction and turned around to find people running away from what looked like…a giant monster. It looked like a giant shark thing stomping around and using its fins to cut things down.

"RUN PUNY HUMANS!" it roared causing everyone to panic even more.

We all began to run for our lives away from this creature but it was bigger and faster and was soon gaining on us.

Another scream sounded but this time it was a familiar one. I stopped and turned to find my mum who had somehow tripped over and was frozen with fear on the ground as the monster came closer.

"MUM!" I shouted and began running towards her through the crowed. Once clear from the crowed the monster was inches away from crushing her with its giant foot.

(I'm not going to make it) I thought to myself but continued running towards her.

The image of the cloaked man then returned to my head.

"_What is it?" I said taking it in my hand._

"_A special device that is designed especially for you. Use it in your time of need" _

"_My time of need?"_

"_You will know when the time comes"_

I instinctively pulled the device from my pocket and pressed the button on top holding it out in front of me still running. A strange sensation then came over me as a sensation of power filled my body. I shouted the words "Shining Ranger!" instinctively and put the device away. My speed suddenly increased and I was running at the speed of sound towards my mother before grabbing her and pulling her out of the way. Once in the clear I looked down at my hands to find white gloves covering them. I stood up and looked at my body to find a suit covering me. It was white with black zig-zag pattern on the left of my body outlined in gold. A gold belt with a star shaped symbol and black, white and gold striped trousers. The top half acted as a sort of short dress that I was freely able to move in. I wore large white boots with a black and gold rim and the same symbol as on the belt in the center of each boot. I placed my hands on my head to find I was also wearing some kind of helmet.

"Thank you!" my mum said.

I realized that she clearly didn't recognize me due to the helmet and I had seen enough superhero movies to know that I shouldn't tell her who I was. I also knew my mum and she would freak at the thought of me being a superhero…well, that's what my instincts told me I was; a superhero.

"Erhh no problem, you should get out of here!" I said helping her up before she started running away.

I looked up at the monster and knew that I wouldn't be able to beat something that big but I had an idea.

"Oy! Monster thing! Why don't you come down here and face me!" I shouted up to him as loud as I could.

It then looked down at me and began to laugh.

"HAHAHA, YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME PUNY HUMAN!"

"Yea! So come and face me!"

"YOU ARE AMUSING! I WILL COME DOWN THERE AND CRUSH YOU!" It said before suddenly shrinking down to human size.

He then began charging at me and a swiftly dodged him before throwing in a few punches.

(Wow! I'm really strong now!)

We continued our fight which I was clearly winning.

"I admit! You are strong human! But you cannot beat me!"

"We'll see about that!" I said pulling a sword out from the side of my belt "Shining Katana!"

I swiftly jumped up and gripped it tightly with my hands as it seemed to be charging some kind of energy. I struck at the monster, slashing through him before explosions appeared around him.

"Arghhhhh!" It cried out before collapsing and another large explosion appeared from him. When it cleared the monster was gone, destroyed.

"I-I did it!" I shouted out happily jumping about. "I beat it, yeah!"

After celebration I quickly ran into the nearby woods and thought how to get out of this outfit.

"M-Maybe there's a code word…urghhh" I thought to myself before a few words came to my mind "Power down?" I said and the suit disappeared from around me.

I looked at my hands still amazed by the power I held within me.

"Robin!? Robin?!" I heard people calling from nearby.

I began to make my way over to the voices to find my family.

"Robin are you ok?! Where were you?!" My dad said rushing over.

"S-Sorry, I kind of got separated in the crowd" I lied.

"Come on, a rescue team has arrived" They said leading me over to another open area.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**Chapter 2: A New Friend**

Not long after the rescue team had attended to us we had been told to gather in a small ware house not far from the field. We did as asked and found an important looking man standing on a platform before us.

"Thank you all for agreeing to come here" He spoke to us in an overpowering tone "We understand that you must be in quite a shock"

"No kidding! What was that thing!?" A man shouted out.

"I'm getting to that" He said glaring at the man to silence him "My name is Peter Mercedes, I'm in charge of the secret defense sector or SDS for short. The creature you just encountered…well he is not the only one. We are still unsure of who they are or what they want but as you have seen; they show no mercy to humans. This isn't the first time he has appeared; we have encountered him before and are trying our best to bring him down"

"But he has been defeated…" A small voice said.

"What was that?" The man said looking for the owner of the voice.

A small girl with long blonde hair and a yellow dress slowly stepped forward "I saw a superhero and they beat him"

"Now is not the time for your imaginative thoughts little girl" He said sharply causing her to flinch.

"She's not lying! I saw the superhero too! They saved me!" My mum called back.

"Really?" The man said in disbelief "Well we will look further into this…claim" he said half-heartedly. "For now we ask for you all to stay quiet about this problem, we don't want to worry the country" He said before leaving the stage.

The rescue team arranged for us to be taken back to our homes and to be given full compensation for what happened.

"This is crazy! I mean monsters?! And this supposed superhero?!" My dad said in confusion.

"I'm not lying! I really was saved by someone!" my mum said in retaliation.

"What did they look like then?"

"I couldn't see their face, they were wearing a helmet and some kind of…suit? But I think it was a girl"

"So we have superwoman saving us?"

"Well she was kind small…"

(I'm not that small! I'm almost as tall as you!)

The car soon parked outside our house and we went inside after thanking the driver.

I went up to my room and collapsed onto my bed and buried my face into a pillow.

"This is all too much…" I said quietly.

Sure it was cool being a superhero but how was a supposed to cope? I mean they said there was more than one of those guys! What happens when I go back to school? What if they attack in the middle of a lesson? What do I do then? "Sorry Mr. Monster but could you please not attack during school hours when I can't come out and kick your butt?" as if that would work. These thoughts occupied my mind until I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a beeping noise. I sleepily opened my eyes trying to find the source of the noise. It seemed to be coming from my pocket and I pulled out the beeping device.

"W-Why is it beeping?" I said blinking a few times.

"Robin!" A voice shouted as my dad barged into my room and I quickly hid the device. "We need to go! Another one of those monsters have appeared!" He said pulling my out of bed.

"W-Where is it?!"

"At the park, now come on! I'm going to wake up the others; you need to run as far away as you can!" He said rushing off.

I quickly ran out of the house and took out the device "So it beeps when there's a monster?" I said as I ran into a nearby snicket. I quickly pressed the device and transformed once again before rushing towards the park.

* * *

Sam's POV

Just as expected she came to save the day. I hid myself behind the playgroup building next to the park and watched her closely.

"Oy! Monster! What are you doing here?!" She shouted standing her ground.

The monster which was currently normal sized turned to face her.

"It's you! You're the one who killed Sharkbait!" it cried out to her.

"Sharkbait? Was that the monster from yesterday?"

"Yes! Our master is very angry with you and has sent me to defeat you!" said the lizard like monster. "I am Geko! Worrier of the lizards!"

"Not very imaginative with your names are you?" She taunted "You're still going down!" pulling a fighting pose.

"Looks like it's time to join the fun…" I said getting ready.

* * *

Robin's POV

I was about to go in and fight him when a voice came from behind me.

"Not going to start the party without me are ya?"

I turned round to find something very unexpected. Walking over was someone dressed in a similar outfit to me. He wore a white blue and gold suit with the symbol VI across his chest in gold.

"Who are you?!" Geko said annoyed.

"I'm the Omega Ranger! And I'm here to help bring you in!" He said pounding his fist against his hand.

"Omega Ranger?" I said still confused as he walked over and stood next to me.

"It's nice to finally meet you but as you can see we'll have to leave the chat for later" He said looking at me.

"Uh sure" I said turning back to Geko who was now charging at us.

We both swiftly dodged it with a few back flips. I quickly went in with my weapon striking at him in multiple places.

"My turn!" Omega said bringing his left arm forward and showing some kind of device strapped to his wrist. He pulled a handle out from it and began to rev it like you would for a motorbike. "Hyper mode!" He shouted as he hands became like lightning; striking Geko at great speed before sending one final punch which made him go flying backwards.

"Nice one!" I said cheering him on.

"Thanks! You too!" He said before lifting his left arm up in an L-shaped motion and pressed a button. Some kind of countdown then appeared around Geko. "You are charged with causing damage and fear to this village"

"I-I was only follow orders! Please have mercy!" He cried out in his defense.

A large red X then appeared across him "Guilty!" Omega called before pulling out a large gun which he fired at Geko. When I next looked Geko was gone but something replaced him. I walked over to find a small silver card and Geko banging on it from the inside trying to get out.

"W-What happened?" I said confused.

"It's a confinement card. If charged guilty we seal monsters in here until a punishment has been decided" He said picking it up. "Power down" He said and his outfit disappeared. I found myself looking at a boy who didn't look much older than me with light brown hair that gently swept across his forehead and deep brown eyes wearing a cool looking uniform with a badge on his right that had the outline of a dog and read SPD.

"You can power down too you know, were allies now" He smiled.

I hesitated for a moment before also powering down.

He studied me for a moment before smiling and holding out his hand "I'm Sam"

"Um I'm Robin" I said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Robin"

"You too" I said smiling at my new friend.

"Do you think we could hang out for a bit? I want to get to know you better" He said sweetly.

"Sounds good, oh! I need to check on my family!" I said turning to leave.

"Mind if I come?" He said putting a hand on my shoulder to hold me there for a moment.

"Ok, but don't tell anyone about…my identity" I said not too sure how to word it.

"Don't worry; I'm the same with not wanting people to know about this"

We both made our way back into the village centre where everyone had gathered. My parents spotted me and came rushing over.

"Robin, are you ok?!" My dad said in shock.

"Yes I'm fine, is everyone else ok?"

"Yes, everyone is ok…" He said sighing in relief.

"That's good…" I said before taking a glimpse at Sam who was stood a few feet away. "I'm going out for a bit with a friend, we both want to get out for a bit and calm down"

"Well... Ok just be careful" He said reluctantly.

"I will, bye" I said walking back over to Sam.

"Everything ok?" He said.

"Yea, nobody was hurt" I said in reply.

"That's good, now we need to go somewhere quiet" He said walking towards the snicket as I followed behind.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"London" He replied with a smile.

"L-London?!" I said in shock.

"Yeah, oh that reminds me, can I see your morpher for a minute?"

"Morpher?" I said in confusion.

"The device that lets you transform"

"You mean this?" I said pulling the device out.

"Yea" He said taking it and was about to open it when I stopped him.

"Y-You can't open it! You'll transform if you do!"

"Oh, you've not put a voice code on it?" He said.

"Voice code?"

"Yea, so you can open it without morphing, instead you need to say a code before opening it to morph"

"H-How do I do that?"

"I'll show you later but for the moment it looks like I'll have to teleport you"

"Teleport?" I said in shock.

"Yea, I was going to input the coordinates into your morpher but you don't have the voice code set up so I'll have to teleport you" He said taking hold of me and pulling me into his chest.

"S-Sam?" I said going red.

"Sorry but I need to be holding you to teleport you, so hold on tight" He said and I wrapped my arms around him.

(This is so awkward…)

He then pressed a button and the next minute we were somewhere else. I let go of him and looked around to find we were in an alley but down the alley was a bustling street filled with people.

"Welcome to London" Sam said smiling cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3: A New School

**Chapter 3: A New School**

Sam's POV

I sat there taking in her profile as she drank the drink I bought her. Her long choppy deep brown hair, her soulful eyes, her long-sleeved blue checked shirt and navy jeans with a white pair of converse. There was something about her that kept me in a deep trance.

"Sam?" A voice called brining me back.

"Huh?" I said still dazed.

"Is something wrong? You've hardly touched your drink" Robin said looking slightly worried.

"Oh, no I'm fine, sorry for worrying you" I said putting on a half-smile "How old are you Robin?"

"I'm fourteen going fifteen in about a month" She said smiling "What about you Sam?"

"I'm fifteen"

"Ah so you're older"

"Yeah, hey is it ok if we trade numbers?"

"Why?" She said looking at me.

"So we can stay in touch! We're friends right?"

"Haha yea, ok then" She said smiling and pulling out her phone.

We quickly exchanged numbers before my morpher began beeping. I quickly answered the call.

"Sam here, what's up commander?"

"Sam have you found the Shining Ranger yet?"

I looked up at Robin who was listening to our conversation looking slightly confused.

"Yea I found her"

"Bring her to the base then, we can't be waiting all day!"

"Yes sir…" I said before ending the communication.

"Who was that?" Robin said confused.

"That was the commander…he wants me to bring you to the base…" I said standing up.

"Base?" She said also standing.

"Yea, it's not far from here" I said leading her away from the café.

* * *

Robin's POV

Sam led me to a large modern looking building that was buzzing with activity. I looked up at the sign which read SPD Academy.

"SPD…" I said to myself "W-Wait SPD Academy as in the world famous SPD Academy?!" I said in shock looking at Sam.

"That's right!" Said a voice.

A young and beautiful looking woman with deep brown curly hair came walking out the automatic doors and greeted us kindly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shining Ranger" She said smiling at me.

"S-Shining Ranger?" I said confused, why was she calling me that.

"Doctor Manx…" Sam began to speak up "This is Robin, Robin this is Doctor Manx" He said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you Doctor Manx" I said shyly.

"You can call me Kat while were not in class" She replied smiling.

"Class?" I said still confused.

"Oh I'll get to that later! Anyway, our commander would like to meet you" She said leading us into the Academy.

We were walking through the halls and I noticed a lot of students rushing around. I also noticed that they were wearing a similar uniform to Sam.

"Sam, do you go to this Academy?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah, I've been here since I was little" He said smiling.

"Here we are!" Kat said as we reached a large pair of steel doors. She placed her hand on a scanning pad next to the door and they slowly began to open.

We stepped inside to find a large control room with a lot of busy looking people.

"Ah you must be the Shining Ranger" A tall man with deep black hair said as he approached us.

"Why is everyone calling me that?" I said intentionally for only Sam to hear but he also caught my words.

"That's what you called yourself isn't it?" He replied.

"Huh?" I said confused as he lead me to a large screen.

He played a recording of me morphing for the first time and just as he said, at the end of my morph I had said Shining Ranger.

"So that's my Ranger name?" I said starting to catch on.

"Yes, just like mine's Omega Ranger" Sam said next to me.

"So Shining Ranger…" The man began to say.

"You can just call me Robin sir" I said finding it slightly weird being called that un-morphed.

"…Robin then. My name is Commander Cruger, I'm in charge here at SPD Academy" he said calmly "I called you here to ask you something"

"What do you want to ask me?" I said in reply.

"We want you to come her to SPD Academy and work with Sam as a ranger"

My brain was spinning in confusion. They wanted me here at the best school in the world?! The school that was practically impossible to get into?! And I was just being invited in?!

"R-Really? You want me to be here?!"

"Yes, we wish for you to come study here as a student but also work as a Ranger with Sam. Our technology could prove useful for you and we can train you to become better not to mention stronger"

"I-I don't know what to say…" I said still in shock.

"Of course we place you straight at the top of our rankings"

"Y-Your rankings?" I asked.

"Here at SPD we have rankings" Sam said cutting in "You start at the bottom as a white badge and work your way up through the levels. It goes white, blue, green, yellow, red, bronze, silver and finally gold. You would be put straight to gold like me" He said pointing to gold badge on his uniform.

"Yes, currently Sam is the only Gold badge but if you joined you would also be placed as a gold badge" Cruger continued.

"W-What's the importance of the rankings?" I asked.

"Well depending on your ranking you get different jobs within the Academy, as Gold badges and Rangers we get paid a lot for our work!" Sam said smiling.

"Wow…this is amazing" I said trying to take it all in.

"So will you join us?" The commander asked standing straight.

"Of course I'll join! How can I say no?!" I said excitedly.

"Wonderful, we will talk with your parents as well to make sure they don't have any objections as you will be living at the Academy. Shall we go now?" The commander said.

"Oh Robin hasn't set up a voice command yet so she can't teleport on her own!" Sam said remembering quickly.

"I can help with that" Kat said smiling

I allowed her to take my morpher and she held it out towards my face.

"Ok when you hear the beeping noise I need you to say SPD Emergency" She said.

"Why?"

"That will be your voice command, Sam has the same one, is that ok?"

"Yea sure"

"Ok then" Kat said before pressing a button on the side of the morpher and a small beep came out from the morpher.

"SPD Emergency" I said clearly before it beeped once more.

"Ok so now when you want to morph you say the code then open your morpher" Kat said smiling "And when you don't say the code…" She said pressing the button and opening the morpher "You can open it and use its features" She said imputing something into it. "There, I've put the coordinates in for the base and your village so you can teleport to those two places"

"Oh thanks!" I said taking my morpher back.

"Now just select the place you want to go and it will take you there, easy right?" Sam said cheerfully.

"Yea!"

"Ok let's get going" The commander said holding out a small device that didn't look like a morpher.

"The commander has a teleporting device; it's not a morpher and needs charging after a couple of trips"

"Oh I get it" I said.

Me and Sam both then held our morphers across our chest and press the button allowing us to teleport with the commander following shortly after.

* * *

We had teleported to the snicket close to my house and began to walk over.

"It's getting late, I hope my parents aren't too angry"

"Don't worry we'll explain to them" Sam said walking beside me.

I opened the front door and announced my return.

"I'm back…" I said walking in and leading the other two inside.

"Robin! It was getting late what kept you so long?!" My dad said walking into the living room where we were standing.

"Sorry for keeping her so long" The commander said stepping forward. "My name is Cruger and I'm in charge of SPD Academy"

"SPD…where have I heard that before" My dad said thinking.

"SPD as in the best school in the world dad" I said grinning.

"W-Wha?!" He said realising.

"We would like to enrol your daughter into the Academy"

"Please dad! I really want to go!" I said clasping my hands together.

"H-Hold on Robin, do you know how expensive it is to attend that school?!" He said.

"Oh you won't have to worry about costs, were giving her a scholarship" the commander replied.

"W-Well if that's the case then we can't say no" He said still in shock.

"Robin we will pick you up tomorrow if that's ok?" the commander asked me and I nodded.

"We'll see ourselves out then" The commander said taking his leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Robin!" Said Sam hold his arm up in an L-shape and opening his hand for me to clasp. I did the same and we clasped our hands tightly like we had known each other for a lifetime. We could both tell we would be fast friends. Sam made his leave with the commander and me and my dad began to explain the situation to my mum and younger brothers and sister.

"So Robin is leaving to stay at a big fancy school?" My younger sister Jessica said.

"Yea" I replied

"Can I have her room?!" She said excitedly.

"W-Wha?! No you can't have my room!" I said quickly.

"Don't worry we won't touch your room while you're gone Robin" My mum said kindly.

"Well I better get packing" I said walking upstairs and gathering my things which I managed to fit into a suitcase and a backpack.

Once finished I got ready for bed and quickly fell asleep wanting the morning to come quickly…


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to SPD

**Chapter 4: Welcome to SPD**

"Robin…" A voice whispered sweetly.

"Hmm" I said still half asleep.

"Robin…" The voice repeated with a slight chuckle.

I slowly opened my eyes to find a blurry figure in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and the figure became clear; it was Sam. He was kneeling down beside my bed smiling at me.

"S-Sam?!" I said sitting straight up still in shock.

"Good Morning!" He said smiling standing back up.

"W-What are you doing in my room?!" I said taking my blanket and covering myself.

"I came to pick you up but you were still asleep so I came up"

I picked up my phone and quickly checked the time "It's still only eight 'o'clock" I said sighing.

"You're wasting daylight!" Sam said sarcastically

"Haha ok, ok I'm up" I said standing up "Mind stepping out so I can get dressed?"

"Huh, oh yeah!" Sam said jogging over to the door and closing it behind him.

I couldn't hold in my giggle as he left. I found it cute how energetic he was in the morning. It was nice to know that I had a friend like that. Once getting up I took out the clothes I had prepared from my wardrobe and began to get dressed before fixing my hair and giving myself a final check in the mirror.

"You done yet?" Sam called from outside.

"Yes, you can come in" I said cheerfully.

He slowly opened the door and peeked in "Ready to go?"

"Yep" I said taking my backpack and suitcase.

"Oh I'll take that" He said taking the suitcase from me.

"Oh are you sure?"

"Yes, I may not look it but I do try to be a gentleman" He said smiling.

"A gentleman?" I said looking at him tilting my head.

"Yes, I am a man" He said standing up straight.

"Hehe ok then" I said giggling.

I said my goodbyes to my family before walking off with Sam into the snicket and teleporting to the academy. I still couldn't believe that I was now attending SPD Academy; the most highly ranked school in the world that was practically impossible to get into and yet me; a complete nobody, no interesting family background, nothing special made it in as a gold badge no less. Sam then led me into the academy giving me a quick tour of the academy before stopping in front of a steel door with my name on it.

"This is your new room!" He said "Put your hand on the scanner"

I did as he asked and the door soon opened revealing a decently sized room with a nice bed, desk, window, bookshelf and wardrobe that all looked very modern.

"Wow!" I said stepping in and placing my backpack on the bed.

"Pretty impressive huh? You can decorate it however you like!" He said putting my suitcase in the corner.

"Really? Awesome!" I said in awe.

"Oh do you mind if allow my access?" He said.

"What do you mean?"

"So when I scan my hand on your door it will let me in, I'll do the same with my room!"

"Ok but how do I do that?"

"Like this" He said walking over to a similar panel on the inside of the room. "Scan your hand"

I did as he said and a new screen appeared with multiple options. "Now press 'Add new friend'" I did as asked and a scanner appeared. Sam then scanned his hand and it accepted him and recognised his print before adding his name to my friend list. "All done!" He said smiling "I'll leave you to unpack, lessons start tomorrow" and with that he left.

I unpacked my clothes and placed them in the wardrobe, put the few books I brought on the bookshelf, placed my laptop and stationary on the desk and put up a few posters on the wall near my bed. It was only nine by the time I had finished and I didn't really know what to do. I decided to leave my room in search of Sam. I began to walk down the corridor but I didn't get too far before I came across a door not too far from mine with Sam's name on the front. I hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Sam? Are you in here?" I said.

I waited for a moment before the door opened and Sam came out. "Robin! You're done unpacking?"

"Yeah, I hope I'm not bothering you"

"Not at all, I as just about to go grab some breakfast, want to come?"

"Sure" I said.

Since Sam had hurried me out the door so fast I hadn't had time to eat so I was really hungry.

Before heading off Sam added me to his friends list so I could enter his room without having to knock. He then led me to a large dining hall that was bustling with people of various ages. We both took some porridge and juice before looking for a table.

"Sam over here!" Someone called from across the hall.

I turned to find a group of boy around a table waving to us.

"Oh, hey guys!" Sam said walking over as I followed behind.

Once we got close the boy's noticed my presence and their faces turned into a rather shocked expression.

"Sam did you?" One of them began to say.

"Is she?" Another continued.

"Is she what?" Sam said looking rather confused.

They looked at one another before one spoke up "Did you actually pick someone as your girlfriend?"

We both looked at them all in shock and I could feel my face going red. I looked over at Sam who was also going bright red.

"N-No! She's not my girlfriend!" He said turning away a little to hide his face. "This is Robin, she's joining the academy and she's just a friend!"

"Y-Yea" I said defending myself.

"Oh I see" One of them said chuckling. "Well it's nice to meet you Robin, I'm Max and this is Matt and Alex" Max said pointing to the two other boys.

Max had warm brown hair that swooped down and slightly covered one of his blue eyes while Matt had black hair and Alex blonde. Matt had green eyes and his hair stuck up lightly, he had one of those bad boy looks but seemed to be a kind person behind the act. Alex had blue eyes and wore a smart yet fashionable pair of glasses and seemed like the brains of the group.

"I'm going to get some syrup, Robin you can sit down" He said placing his porridge down in one of the empty places "Don't say anything" He said glaring at the others.

"Calm down Sam, we won't!" Matt said grinning.

Sam then walked off and I sat down in the empty seat in-between Sam's place and Matt. They were all smiling awkwardly at me.

"What?" I said wondering why they were staring.

"Haha nothing, sorry about what we said earlier" Max said friendly.

"What did you mean by actually picked someone?" I said curiously.

"Well…" Max started.

"We said we wouldn't say anything!" Alex said glaring at Max.

"Hey this is important, if Robin doesn't know then she could get in trouble with the other girls" Matt said cutting in.

They looked at one another for a moment before Max turned back to me.

"The truth is…pretty much every girl at the academy is after Sam."

"Huh, why?" I said. Sure he was good looking and friendly but every girl?

"Well you've seen him, he's very good looking and is friendly towards everyone, let alone being a gold badge" Matt continued.

"What does being a gold badge have to do with it?" I continued.

"Gold badge is the highest rank! Sam is the first to achieve it which makes him seriously cool! He's like the most popular guy in the school!" Alex said.

"Oh I see…" I said starting to understand.

Sam then came back with his syrup in hand and sat down. "Back" He said announcing his return before pouring syrup all over his porridge.

"You like sweet things Sam?" I said looking at how much he was pouring on.

"Yea, I have a pretty sweet tooth" he said smiling.

"Ah there you are Robin!" A deep voice called from behind.

We all turned to find the commander approaching us carrying something in his hands.

"Commander" I said standing up and straightening my posture.

"I have your new uniform here. You get three sets so you can wash the others while wearing one. I'm sure Sam would mind showing you the washing room?" He said looking over at Sam.

Sam then stood up "Of course sir"

"I will leave Robin's care with you" He said looking at Sam before handing me the clothes.

Sam then pulled his hand up and quickly moved it across his chest with his hand in a fist before holding the position until the commander had left. I turned to him "What was that?"

"Ah, it a pose we use to show respect to out higher ups, I'll show you how to do it later" He said smiling.

I looked down at my uniform which was practically identical to Sam's with the gold lining and badge except with a skirt included to wear with the trousers.

"Wha-?! Robin's a gold badge?!" Max exclaimed.

"But she only just got here?!" Alex joined in.

Sam then put his arm around my shoulder "Robin's special so she gets to be a gold badge like me" He said grinning. By special I assumed he meant a ranger although his friends didn't know about his secret.

"So unfair!" Matt said.

"What rank are you guys?" I asked as they weren't wearing their uniform as it was a non-school day.

"We're all yellow badges" Alex said.

I remembered the listing Sam explained to me and recalled that yellow was around the middle.

"That's still good" I said trying to cheer them up.

After having breakfast and getting to know Sam's friends, Sam decided to show me some important rooms such as the library, wash room, shower rooms, bathrooms ect…

We then came to a room that was full of training equipment.

"This is the gym, you're free to come here and train in your free time" he said answering my unasked question.

"What's that for?" I said pointing to a large open area with a large blue mat coating most of the floor.

"That's the fighting area. You can practice your fighting skills there" He said before opening the door and inviting me in. "Fancy a quick match since no one's here?" He said eagerly.

"S-Sure" I said feeling a little nervous.

We took our shoes off and took our places on the opposite sides of the mat.

"I won't be taking it easy on you!" Sam called.

"I won't either!" I replied.

We took our stances before charging at each other and striking. We were pretty evenly matched; any attack one of us threw the other would block and so it carried on.

"You're pretty good" Sam said as we fought.

"It's weird; I've never really fought anyone"

"The morpher naturally increases your skills"

"So I'm not actually a good fighter?" I said looking down a bit.

"No dummy listen to what I say, I said it increases your skills which mean you had these skills before, they've just got better" He said smiling.

"I guess that makes sense"

"But I have had more training so…" He said before grabbing my arm and flipping me over and sitting on top of me.

"Sam!"

"Haha I win!" He said chuckling before helping me up.

"Guess I need to get some practice in…"

"That's not a problem, we have fighting classes regularly so you'll catch up" He said smiling.

"Heh, well I guess I'll be better then you in no time!" I said cheekily.

"Haha guess I'll have to step up my game!" He said as we both started laughing.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this far guys! I feel really supported and happy that you're enjoying my work. I'm afraid the updates will most likely slow down from now on as I'm back at school. I do have a couple more chapters prepared but I will try my best to fit continuing this story into my schedule. Once again thanks for all the support and I will do my best on this!**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Fight or A War?

**Chapter 5: A Fight or a War?**

"Class, this is our new student Robin Swift, treat her with the same respect you would with anyone else"

It was my first day of lessons and the teacher was standing at the front of the class with me introducing me to everyone. Once she had finished the class stood up and pulled the pose that Sam had shown me which was apparently the salute they use here. I did the same giving them a smile before sitting down in a seat on the left hand side of the class. Due to me being new I had been placed in the lowest classes to become accustom to things but Sam had reassured me that if thought necessary, the teachers could move me up at any time. Sam being in the highest classes had encouraged me to do my best to move up quickly. Our first lesson was on basic manners within the academy which wasn't too difficult to get the hand of. They also told us about the rankings in conjunction with basic manners. They explain that the higher the rank of the student the more respect you should show them. Everyone in this class being white badges made me the highest ranking and they were told to show respect around me. I wasn't really enjoying being talked to so formally as I really just wanted to fit in but I followed there customs.

For our next lesson we were brought to the fighting arena. We were told to sit around the mat on our knees and when our names were called to come up onto the mat to fight. The teacher had set up a competition board so each student would fight and if they won, move onto the next round. After about four other student pairs my name was called. I was fighting a boy around my age who looked pretty confident with his mates cheering him on.

"Just because you're a girl and a gold badge, don't think I'm going easy on you" He said pulling his stance.

"Wouldn't want it any other way" I said also pulling my stance.

"And…Begin!" The teacher called and he automatically came charging at me.

He quickly threw a punch and I quickly dodged it before grabbing onto his wrist, twisting it behind his back and pushing him onto the floor.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" The teacher and class began counting down.

"W-Wha?! How did you?!" He said trying to break free but the more he struggled the more he would hurt himself.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, KO!" Everyone cheered and I let the boy go.

"B-But you're just a girl!" The boy said standing up and rubbing his arm.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak" I said grinning.

"Very good Robin! That technique is a very high levelled skill" The teacher praised me.

The competition continued until it came down to the finals. It was me agenised a boy named Jaden. He was even more cocky then the other boy and looked pretty muscly.

"You're going down girly" He said spitting onto the floor.

I looked at him in disgust until a banging came at the window. A crowd had gathered in the corridor and people were watching us through the window and at the front with his friends was Sam. "You can do it Robin!" I could hear him cheer as the rest of the crowed joined in.

I must have missed the call because of the cheers but Jaden had started charging at me like an angry bull. "Look out!" Sam shouted alerting me and I quickly back flipped over him as he collided with the wall. The crowd's cheers grew louder and Jaden quickly recovered before charging in again with his fist going in first. I remembered the technique Sam had used to beat me and decided to give it a go. Once he was close enough and grabbed his arm and flipped him over before sitting on him while holding one of his arms and legs. The countdown started and Jaden couldn't move.

"KO!" Everyone cried.

I stood up and dusted myself off. I then held out my hand to Jaden "Good game" I said. He then grabbed my hand and yanked me down about the throw a punch.

"Jaden the match is over!" The teacher called but he was fully aware of that.

"I will not be beaten by her!" He shouted going in for the punch. I was in too much shock and my body froze up and I closed my eyes and began to brace myself. But it never came. Instead a loud crashing noise causing me to open my eyes. There stood Sam in a fighting stance and Jaden was all the way on the other side of the room trying to stand up and behind him was a large dent in the wall. It then became clear to me what had happened. Sam must have come over and threw Jaden against the wall to protect me.

"Where's the honour in that?!" He shouted angrily.

"W-What?!" Jaden said still trying to stand.

"When fighting it should be done with honour! Attacking your opponent unnecessarily is not honourable at all! It's the work of a coward! So accept your defeat and apologise to Robin!" He said holding Jaden up by the collar. I could see that Jaden was in a lot of pain and Sam didn't look like he was prepared to let go. "Say you're sorry!" He shouted once more. Jaden looked like he would rather be beaten to a pulp before he would apologise to me and I knew Sam wouldn't accept that. I quickly ran up to Sam and grabbed onto his arm.

"Sam please don't!" I said rather scared.

"But Robin he-!"

"I know what he did was bad but you need to calm down!" I said before he could finish "If you hurt him then you're just as bad as he is!"

"R-Robin…" He said looking rather shocked.

"Please Sam!" I said ready to start crying.

He looked at me with his eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and anger for a moment before letting Jaden go before turning away and leaving the room with his head down.

* * *

Lessons continued normally for the rest of the day until an announcement came through the speakers.

"Could Robin, Sam and Jaden report to commanders office immediately"

Our teacher gave me and Jaden a nod; allowing us to leave and head to the office.

We met up with Sam who was sitting outside the office looking down at the floor emotionlessly. Just as we had arrived the commander came out and invited us in. It was a simple office that was filled with important looking papers and filling cabinets. We all stood before his desk as the commander sat down.

"I have reviewed the footage from earlier and I am not impressed" He said looking very serious. "Jaden what you did was unacceptable and I want you to apologise to Robin" He said glaring daggers at Jaden. Jaden gritted his teeth before quietly saying "Sorry…Robin"

The commander didn't look too happy with his response but continued. "Sam you were also out of line. I know you only had good intentions but you went too far. I also want you to say sorry"

Sam didn't look up but also said "Sorry Jaden…" quietly.

"I didn't just mean to Jaden" The commander said looking at him. Sam then looked up in surprise.

"W-Wha?" He said looking very confused.

"You need to apologise to Robin" He said.

I looked up in confusion as well, what did Sam have to apologise to me for?

"You clearly scared the living daylight out of Robin, she looked as she was about to cry seeing you in such a state" The commander said.

"I-I…" Sam said in surprise. He then turned to me with a very sorry and sad look in his eyes before bowing his head to me "I'm really sorry to have scared you Robin, I didn't mean to…"

I looked at him and he was clearly very sad, he really didn't mean to scare me.

"And Robin…" The commander continued.

"R-Robin hasn't done anything wrong commander!" Sam said out loud looking up at him.

The commander looked at Sam before continuing "I know, she's not in trouble. Robin you're current classes are clearly too easy and you require a higher level of training. From tomorrow you will be join Sam in top class"

I looked up in surprise. I had hoped to join top class but I didn't realise that it would be so soon. "R-Really?! Thank you sir" I said bowing my head.

"You may now all leave with this warning. If anything like this happens again, the consequences will be severe" He said before we all saluted before leaving the room.

Once we got out Jaden quickly ran off but Sam was sluggish and still looked pretty down.

"Sam…?" I said approaching him.

He looked up at me and gave me a forced smile. "I'm really sorry for scaring you, I was just…"

"You were just trying to help, I know. I'm not angry with you Sam" I said.

"Y-You're not?" He said confused.

"No, I'm just worried. I've never seen you so upset. So please cheer up" I said giving him a hug.

He jumped a little at this but soon calmed down and returned the hug. "Thanks, I will" He then pulled apart and placed his hands on my shoulders "Looks like I'm going to have to give you some private fighting lessons so nothing like this happens again" he said with his usual cheery smile.

"Haha sure, don't worry I'll toughen up" He said returning the smile.

He then looked down at my clothes "It suits you"

"Thanks, guess gold's my colour"

"Hey do you want to go shopping next week?" Sam said happily.

"Sure! I'd love to!" I replied excitedly.

"Awesome! Oh here!" He said holding out a small black pouch.

"What's this?" I said taking it.

"You attach it to your skirt and you can put your morpher inside it!" He said taking it and attaching it.

"Wow! Thanks Sam!" I said gratefully.

"No problem"

We then walked back to our rooms together chatting normally once again…


End file.
